Te Amo
by Kuchi-San
Summary: Desde hace tres años que él nunca se dio cuenta de que tenia a una mujer a su lado... y nunca tomo encuenta sus sentimientos... 6x9


Holas... bueno aki les traigo otro de mis fics...(esq no puedo dejar d escribir! ) bueno espero q es guste...es d Gundam Wing... (NoinxZechs)... si supiera un poco mas dq c trata Gundam SEED... escribiria maravillas...) bueno aki les dejo mis maravillas d esta parejita q me encanta tambien (como sango y miroku tambien me gustan ellos) bueno esto es mas o menos lo que zechs siente por noin.  
bueno... solo leanlo si les gusta... ahi les va..' 

Dedicado a mi mejor amiga... marcela contreras... espero que te guste este fic... gracias...

Disclaimer: "Todos los personajes son propiedad de Bandai y Sunrise... ni me pertenecen ToT"

"Te Amo"

Lucrezia Noin...la mujer Italiana que me amo durante tres años... nunca pense que... alguien me amara, es decir... nunca pense que alguien sintiera afecto por mi... sabiendo que soy un asesino...

Durante la guerra no me dio tiempo para ponerme a pensar... en el cariño o el afecto hacia otra persona... pero Noin, si se dio ese tiempo... pensaba en mi... en Reelena... en todos...

A veces pienso por que nunca me di cuenta que una mujer como ella me decia frente a frente... solo con la mirada que me amaba... yo solo la miraba como un soldado, como una compañera mas... una amiga de confianza... ahora... la veo como la mujer que realmente es... Lo siento...

Se que Reelena se preocupa por mi y por ti tambien... y ella siempre intento decirme que tu me amabas... y yo no le crei... no sabia como era ese sentimiento de querer a alguien... solo pensaba en batallas y en como derrotar a mi enemigo... Noin... solo quiero decirte ... gracias... gracias por darme ese sentimiento otra vez... porque se que lo tuve hace mucho tiempo atras... cuando era niño...

En el año 196 D.C. entramos a lo que era los Preventers... y... nos volvimos a encontrar... se que no lo notabas pero... te veias hermosa... solo paso un año... y te extrañaba...no sabes cuanto anhelaba tenerte aqui... tenerte en mis brazos... poder sentir tu aroma... y poder contemplar tu valiosa mirada que relejaba sinceridad absoluta...

Cuando entramos a la academia ... al verte... pense de inmediato que seriamos buenos amigos pero... no pense en lo demás... y cuando nos graduamos... me diste el primer puesto sabiendo que tu deberias haberlo tenido... despues supe que me lo diste porque... estabas enamorada de mi y eso los soldados lo sabian... sabian que tu te merecias ese puesto Noin... y por eso... te digo gracias nuevamente...

Siempre estuviste ahi...apoyandome...deseandome suerte cada vez que salia a combatir... y haciendo lo que te pedia... sin contradecirme nada... -"yo solo sigo las ordenes de mis superiores"- decias.  
Algunas veces pienso que soy todo un egoista al no tomarte en serio Noin... al no ver que, tanta guerra... por dentro se que estabas trizte y lo único que querias era apoyo... de hecho todos te lo daban... pero necesitabas a otra persona verdad?  
Noin... no se como te fijaste... en un tipo que solo pensaba en batallas y en la guerra...eso aun no lo entiendo.  
Lo que me da alegria saber es que por fin me di cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti... se que fui un tonto por no darme cuenta antes... se que sufriste mucho por mi culpa... pero ahora ... que puedo estar contigo... puedo decirtelo... y tambien... te lo puedo demostrar... si tu asi lo quieres.  
Te ves tan hermosa... aunque estes durmiendo... y tu cabello esta mas largo... te ves mas atractiva, se que yo... no he cambiado mi apariencia... pero creo que...debes quererme igual que antes.  
Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi... todo...no se como puedo recompensarte... no se como pagarte ese favor... aun lo recuerdo.  
Cuando te dije mi secreto de que yo era Milliardo Peacecreaft... y lo guardaste... tambien te dije que tenia una hermana llamada Reelena Peacecreaft... y te dije que la cuidaras por mi... son tantos los favores que has hecho... y yo aun no he hecho nada por ti.  
Tambien cuando nos vimos por segunda vez en la base del lago de Victoria... me preguntaste si podias estar a mi lado... y yo solo dije.  
-"nada me haria mas feliz si peleas a mi lado-" Y no me arrepiento de habertelo dicho.  
Como me gustaria... decirte que... eres la mujer mas importante para mi... que yo sin ti... no se que hubiera hecho... porque yo no confio en nadie mas... yo solo confio en ti.  
Ahora que estamos en el año 198 D.C me pongo a pensar este tipo de cosas... que tonto soy...

"mmmm zechs..."-pregunto una noin despertando-

"te desperte... lo siento..."-dijo zechs... que se sentaba en la cama-

"si... bueno... yo, de todos modos no tenia sueño... y veo que falta poco para amanecer"-dijo noin levantandose y viendo por la ventana del edificio- (si lo se... que edificio verdad?... bueno en mi fic... invente dq zechs y noin trabajan todavia para la Preventer ...)

"bueno... al parecer todo esta en calma... ya.. no te preocupes... y ven a dormir conmigo..."-le dijo el joven de cabellos plateados a la chica quien lo veia sorprendida-

"y ahora... por que te comportas asi... zechs...? ese no eres tu"-dijo la chica que todavia contemplaba la vista de la ciudad-

"solo quiero que... estes conmigo..."-dijo un zechs un poco rojo-"es que acaso... no puedo ser asi contigo?"-

"jajajajaja... no...no es eso..."-dijo noin entre risas-"es que es muy extraño que te comportes asi conmigo... ademas yo soy la que te dice cosas lindas... solo me sorprende que me las digas tu"-dijo la chica de cabellos azules acercandose donde él estaba sentado-

"es que estuve pensado y..."-antes de que él pudiera terminar, noin lo interrumpió-

"no tienes nada que pensar zechs solo piensa de que... estamos aqui... para proteger la ciudad y... que..."-la chica se acercaba cada vez mas a él-"estas comigo... y que te amo..."-dijo esto ultimo y tapó sus labios con los suyos y le dio un tierno beso... que él tambien siguió- "-Y... que me ibas a decir zechs?"-pregunto noin... levantandose hacia donde estaba la ventana.. porque ya estaba amaneciendo-"me encanta ver el amanecer..."-

"aah bueno..."-fue lo unico que pudo decir... estaba aún sorprendido por el beso que le dio noin-"lo que iba a decir... era que... -zechs se levanta y va donde ella... la abraza y le dice al oído-

"solo keria decirte que... agradezco que estes conmigo...porque de verdad te necesitaba..."-dijo esto y la acerco hacia él y le dió un beso... noin sentia como ese beso significaba algo para zechs... no lo sabia... pero de todos modos ella estaba enamorada de él... zechs se sentia arrepentido por no haber ayudado a noin en el pasado... no sabia como compensarla por eso... lo que realmente sentia... era el calor y el cariño que ella le brindaba... quizás él queria entregarle algo mas a ella... pero no sabia que...

"zechs... -dijo separandose de él-"te sucede algo malo... verdad... te conozco...-" -dijo noin preocupada-"lo noté por el beso que me diste..."-

"no me pasa... nada malo..."-dijo el muchacho separandose de ella, dirigiendose al closet para colocarse su traje de preventer-

"zechs... porque cuando actuas asi no me dices nada... yo... me preocupo mucho por ti... vamos dime.."-dijo noin apartandolo de lo que estaba haciendo-

"yo... -el chico estaba confundido... solo miraba el rostro de la joven...no sabia que contestarle... miraba el reloj... marcaba las 6:30am.. tenia que darse prisa para presentarse en la comité de los preventers-"solo quiero decirte que... -zechs la toma de la mano y se sientan en la cama-"yo haria.. lo que sea... para compensarte por... todo lo que hiciste por mi en el pasado noin... pero... no se como..."-decia zechs en un tono de tristeza-

"zechs... ya no importa... dejalo asi..."-dijo noin tratando de animarlo-

"es que yo quiero...-" -antes de decir algo noin lo interrumpio nuevamente-

"ya basta zechs-le grito al joven de plateados cabellos. Zechs estaba sorprendido con la actitud de la muchacha-"todavia no entiendes... el pasado es pasado... ya olvidalo... tienes que vivir el presente... -dijo la chica que derramaba algunas lagrimas-"se que... en el pasado no... estuvimos todo el tiempo juntos... que solo pensabas en guerras y todo eso... pero... eso a mi no me importa...yo... solo con permanecer a tu lado... me sentia feliz... no tienes que hacer nada ahora... que mas... te puedo pedir si... ahora puedo estar contigo... todo el tiempo que... yo quiera... eso es ahora lo mas importante para mi... entiendelo... no te pido mas... ademas... ahora que... estamos casados... -dijo noin llorando... zechs no pudo aguantar ver mas el rostro de la chica sufriendo de nuevo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas-

"disculpame... ves... que soy un tonto... no se como te enamoraste de mi..."-dijo un poco sonriente para que noin sonriera tambien-

"pues... no lo se... solo se que... tu me amas y...-" -dijo noin mirandolo a los ojos-

"y que yo tambien te amo... Lucrezia Noin..."-

Despues de la conversacion ya habian pasado como 30 min... y ya habia amanecido en la tierra...

Fin...

n/a: holas... bueno no c como kedo... me inspire xq vi la peli d Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz... solo x eso... bueno comentarios y dudas a: 


End file.
